Cat Fight!: And This Time, It's Fur Real!
by ZapWBolt
Summary: Agent Zap and his friends embark on a dangerous mission to track down the new villain, Cats Rule. What's he planning? How will they stop him? Go agents, go! (Rated T for gore) (On hold)
1. Prologue

"Well Max, in just a few minutes, that rocket will be soaring off into space." Max's owner said to him.

 _Huh. H.Q. could build something so much better!_ Max thought unimpressed.

As Max watched the humans board the rocket, he noticed a small cat slip in behind them. The cat was wearing a spacesuit that had the Cat H.Q. symbol on it.

Max began to bark frantically, trying to warn his owner.

"Quiet down Max!" His owner shoved him off the window of the space station.

Max saw his chance! A human worker had just come back from afternoon coffee break! He dashed out the door, tripping the human and making him spill his coffee and donuts. He raced outside but it was too late. T- 3, 2, 1, lift-off! The cat smirked at Max as the spaceship blasted off into the sky.

Max dashed around the corner of the building. He pulled up the computer on his H.Q. Doggy Deluxe collar.

"Lou, this is Agent 1002M, we have a serious problem. I repeat, we have a serious problem."


	2. Chapter 1

"Wee-oh! Wee-oh!"

It was six o'clock in the morning and I woke with a start.

"Ah, it's just a firetruck." I had been dreaming that cats had taken over the world! It's one of my only fears.

I'm Zap. I'm a Black Newfoundland Dog. I work for a secret organization that fights evil cats and saves the world. I'm also a stray and I live in Wolf Alley, San Francisco.

"I woke up just in time to go to H.Q!" I said out loud as I slipped on my Doggy Deluxe collar. My collar is chock full of useful gadgets and transportation systems.

I padded over to a corner in my dumpster and pressed the wall. A paw scanner came up, I scanned my paw and WHOOSH! The floor dropped and I found myself in a Rocket Sled. My seat belt came on and the roof slid over me. I pushed down a lever and the sled sped away at 900 hundred miles per hour!

"Whoo hoooo!" I shouted sticking my head out the window.

But as soon as the ride started, it stopped. The door opened spraying steam everywhere. I walked up to a sliding door that had a paw scanner next to it. A bulldog's face was above a paw print to scan your paw.

"Good morning Agent Zap." the bulldog said in a mechanical voice. "Please activate paw scan now." I scanned my paw. "Access granted." the door opened.

Our H.Q. is the center of all the H.Q's. It is located under San Francisco and it's full name is Dog World Headquarters. It has training stations, bathrooms, restaurants, shops, a science lab called Covert Ops and more! There is an elevator leading to different floors, walkways and offices.

I got in the elevator and it took me to the highest floor where our boss, Lou Pawz the beagle works.

When I went into the office, most of the team was there. Lou was at his desk and Butch the anatolian shepherd, Diggs the german shepherd and my best friend Rocky the rottweiler were sitting in front of him with Catherine and Alley, two cats from M.E.O.W.S. (Mousers Enforcing Our World Safety) where the good cats work. Seamus the pigeon was also there.

"Good morning agent Zap. We have a mission for you and this part of the team. An agent from N.A.S.A. reported seeing a cat get on a rocket ship and another agent saw a cat sneaking around San Francisco. We need you to get out there and see what's going down." Lou reported.

We walked out of Lou's office and decided to split up into groups.

"I'll take the big city!" I volunteered.

"Comin' with, dude." Rocky said.

"I'll go too." Butch barked.

"We'll cover the neighborhoods surrounding." said the rest of the team.

"Sure." said Diggs rolling his eyes. "I just have to be with the cats and bird." he grinned.

"Let's go guys." I woofed. So we headed off to the big city.

When we got there, We started to look around.

"Anyone hungry?" asked rummaging around in dumpster.

"Yo, what do you have?" Rocky asked, drooling.

"Agents!" Butch scolded. "We got to stay on the job!"

"Aww, but its so delicious!" I said with a mouth full of beef.

"Come on." Butch said, walking away. I sighed, but followed him and Rocky did the same.

But we didn't know, someone was watching us.


End file.
